Club Penguin Battlerina
---- Club Penguin Battlerina is a wiki that was created by Ninjinian and was set up on 12th March, 2009. CPB is about making battle-penguins. You create an article and make your battle-penguin! Then when you have finished making your battle-penguin, go to the battle section and BATTLE other penguins! You can make as many penguins as you want! The wiki is run by the Sysops & Bureaucrats, but informally, the Sysops are called the SOS, which was originally an idea to be set on the Battlerina, but was made first another wiki. The SOS & Bureaucrats manage the wiki, along with rollbacks, who have a part in managing the wiki & keeping the wiki clean. Respect them as well as the other users! If you want to become one, send a request here. Make sure you have all of the requirements! Try not to get off-topic her and make articles that are not do with anything that this wiki is based on. Read the Rules of Battle for more information on that. Also remember that any user on this wiki can edit an article. Articles don't belong to you, they belong to the wiki itself, because this wiki is licensed by the CC-BY-SA. However, some users would prefer that their article be edited solo, so ask them if you see this template on the article. If you need any help or advice contact the SOS-imperials or the Bureaucrats by their talk pages! Thank you and keep editing! Start an article by just putting in it's name then keep editing on along the way! width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create article | valign=top style="text-align: justify;" | 16:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC): Article Count & LQA's Everyone please help us reach 100 articles. It would be great to achieve that before the end of the month. We really need to get our articles increased. Also, could the users help with the low-quality articles that we have here. And by that the really, really low quality articles. Thank you everyone! 17:10, September 18, 2009 (GMT): Construction Updates We have new templates up, including the Role Play template! Also, you can now use The Battlerina! And the two first battles were- Carney van Carnation VS. Nodas King and Tepas VS. Pink Bunny. Also, we need GFX Staff, as Idoreconise has quit Fanon, and he might had quit this Wiki. 02:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC): Activity: A story based on this wiki is being made on the CP fanon wiki. Check it out! 20:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC): Activity: Please keep editing and making articles and not leaving them as stubs & LQA's. Everybody needs to keep their activity up. Recommend this wiki to other users on other wikis. Try anything to keep this wiki alive & kicking, but keep it clean. 20:50, 26 July 2009 (GMT): Construction Process: CPB is stll under construction. Most staff, mainly the Sysops, will loose there extra buttons because they're inactive. GE12 will now be more active, and he'll help speed up construction.' |} * I just want to point out that we are not going to advertise Un Club Penguin Wiki or even talk about them. This is because they are inappropriate, and although it is true that this wiki is just slightly violent, we are just not going to. If you want to link something that is from the UCPW, you upload it here. Try not to bring things for there here either. Thank you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 16:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :*But it is still legal to bring things from there, and put up links right?. Mectrixctic ' - I am da bomb, whether you like it or not! 20:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- ::*Yes. Believe it or not, we've taken many things from UNCPW, including the Mainpageheading! -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 12:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::* That may be true, but my heading was converted from another template into what it is now. And I said up there, Mectrixtic, if you wanna link something like a pic upload it here. And don't bring stuff like Carney here! We want original ideas! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 08:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) * We now have Template:Construction sorted, as well as the "Ultra Quality Article" template, which has been changed from Ultimate to Ultra. Please try to help with more templates. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) * With Galactic Empire12, Antwan1353, and TurtleShroom returning, we should be up and running, hopefully. Inactive users please keep editing as much as you can! -- Mectrixctic ''' - I am da bomb, whether you like it or not! 05:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) *Tepas *Guey *Head Scientist C.A. *Plasma Weapons *Plasma Whip *Dagger-Bow *Decibelizer 3000 *Antarctic Cock *The Battlerina *Club Penguin Battle Hall *Barren Mountains ''Vote for more!'' 'Vote for more!' 'Vote for more!' 'Submit One!''' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Club Penguin Battlerina